


Seduction On a Ferry

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [15]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF John Marston, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Insecure Arthur Morgan, Jealous Arthur Morgan, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Marking, Minor Violence, Omega John Marston, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Pre-Canon, Protective John Marston, Robbery, Seduction, Slight Voyeurism, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Dutch has a plan. Arthur doesn't exactly like that this plan involves his omega of three months and an alpha that ain't him.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Wild and Soft [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens not long after What Now? I know I'm jumping all over this universe so much but when the inspiration hit you you just have to write. 
> 
> And I just wanted to write jealouse Arthur, okay?

Days like this were Arthur’s favorite. Dutch took everyone to the nearest city for supplies and to look around for opportunities so he was left alone in the camp. Well, John was here too but the last time he saw him, the boy was busy practicing fast drawing his gun so Arthur had a long moment of peace just for himself.

They arrived just two days ago, there were no fools to rob yet and so Arthur could enjoy a very sunny morning in Iowa. Two hours ago he found himself some shade and sat down on the ground with a book he bought in the previous town. Nobody bothered him, nobody asked him to do something, there was just him, his book and well deserved peace.

Arthur was so comfortable he was almost dozing off when he heard footsteps on his left and not soon after, a smaller body snuggled into him.

“What are you reading?” John asked, laying his head on Arthur’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest. The omega started to purr right away.

“A book,” he answered and smiled when he heard a huff.

“When you will be done?” the boy asked another question, snuggling even closer into his mate.

Arthur couldn’t help but purr at the attention. He stopped reading just to kiss John on the top of the head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted and then smirked. “When you’ll stop being such an annoying brat?”

The omega huffed again. With the corner of his eyes, Arthur noticed him staring up at him. “I’m bored,” John complained, letting his body go slack against Arthur’s, dragging the alpha’s arm down in the process and almost causing him to let go of the book. Arthur was convinced it was deliberate.

Lifting his shoulder from under the omega, he brought him closer against himself with it and returned to reading. John watched curiously and read as well. Only for a few seconds, then he started squirming restlessly.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than interrupting me?” Arthur asked, not even looking at John.

“I have.” John took the book from him and tossed it to the side. Before Arthur could protest, the omega slipped into his lap and trapped him against the tree. “You,” he finished and leaned for a kiss.

Arthur didn’t complain. He lifted his hand and placed it on John’s neck, right over his mating mark as they kissed slowly. The omega cupped Arthur’s face with his hands and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past the alpha’s lips.

Arthur purred and let John take the lead while his free hand explored the slim body above him. John gasped into Arthur’s mouth when he brushed his hand on the omega’s side and then grabbed his hip, bringing their bodies closer.

A pleasant shiver ran through Arthur when John rutted against him. He could already smell the faint scent of slick coming from the omega as he was getting more aroused and so, it spiked up his own excitement. He felt himself getting hard, especially when John shifted even closer and rubbed against his crotch while kissing him more hungrily than at the beginning.

Arthur responded with as much hunger. The gentle touch wasn't welcome anymore, he placed both hands on the omega’s ass and squeezed, bringing the boy even closer. John pressed against his hardening cock more firmly, causing them both to moan.

John sank his fingers into Arthur’s hair and tugged at it. The alpha growled into the kiss, which made the omega smirk and do it again. In response, Arthur pierced the boy’s waist with his nails. The body in his lap trembled slightly as John released a soft gasp that quickly died down between their joined lips as they continued to kiss.

Before Arthur could do something about their growing arousal, like toss John to the ground, tore down both of their clothes and take the omega here and there on the ground like an animal, a booming and amused voice interrupted them.

“Told you they would try to do something while we were away.”

It was Dutch, and his and other people’s appearance caused Arthur and John to jump away from each other as if they got burned. John didn’t go too far, just left Arthur’s lap and sat next to him, hiding from the amused gazes of the gang.

“We didn’t do anything!” he swore and ducked his head down, blushing. “We just… kissed, that’s all.” 

Arthur didn’t say anything, just remained silent, mostly to focus on making his erection go away. He wished John stayed in his lap to cover it.

Dutch and Hosea watched them in amusement while taking saddles from their horses. Hosea’s reaction wasn’t surprising but Dutch’s was. He was very strict about the rule saying that no sex was allowed in the camp. It looked like the initial anger over their mating finally passed and now he was giving them some slack. It’s been three months now, it was about time for him to let go.

The worst was for the first two weeks, he didn’t talk to them at all then, only through Hosea and Susan. Since then it was getting progressively better and day by day, John and Arthur felt less and less like they weren't welcome. Thankfully, because they weren’t the only ones affected, everyone had enough of Dutch’s sulking, even Uncle who usually didn’t care about anything. If only Anabelle was still alive, she would’ve calmed her alpha quicker, she always knew how to handle him. Arthur missed her.

“Don’t explain yourself, son,” Dutch chuckled softly. “I know how it is to be young. I'm not that old.”

John was still clearly uncomfortable with being caught so Arthur decided to help him, starting with clearing his throat.

“You found anything interesting in the city, Dutch?” he asked, taking all the attention from John who was pretending he wasn’t here.

“I did!” he exclaimed excitedly, forgetting all about John and what he and Arthur were doing before everyone’s arrival. “Looks like there will be a big party happening soon, some big wealthy fella is having a birthday. The whole crème de la crème will be there.”

“We gonna rob them?”

“You’re reading my mind, Arthur.” He snorted at Dutch’s joke. “That’s what I was thinking. We could use some good money to not worry about it for a while.”

Their gang was small so they didn’t need a lot anyway. But it was growing and Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if it would grow again soon. Still, they preferred smaller jobs, less risky. Maybe they weren't getting famous because of them like Colm whose boys were terrorizing every town they came across, but at least they weren’t risking their lives every time. It wasn't that long ago when they robbed their first bank and they never robbed a train, preferring to rob stagecoaches or steal from the houses while everybody inside was asleep.

Invading a big party wasn't their usual job and for good reason. Those things were well guarded, like anything that involved rich people and there were only four of them capable of handling the gun. Susan wasn’t bad at it but she wasn’t taking part in robberies, leaving it to men instead, even if one of them was sixteen years old omega.

“You sure we’re ready for something like that?” Arthur worried. He looked at Hosea to see if he was sharing his worries but the older alpha seemed to be confident about his friend’s plan.

“Chickening out already?” John teased him, always the first to go head first into danger. He was still young, stupid and reckless, Arthur remembered being the same his age and he was grateful those times was over for a while now. He was ashamed of his behavior from then but to his defense, Hosea and Dutch were equally stupid and reckless and they were already older than him. They all matured with time and learned from their mistakes. And from life threatening situations happening to all three of them.

“We’ll be alright,” Hosea assured him and smiled when Arthur silenced John’s next teasing by catching him in a headlock and covering his mouth. John struggled to get free but he didn’t really have a chance. “The party will be on a ferry.”

“On a ferry?” Arthur repeated while holding still squirming John. “How are we supposed to go there guns blazing?”

“That’s the thing, son, we won’t,” Dutch answered, looking very pleased for some reason. “Hosea will get us an invitation, we will go as normal guests.”

“There is no way John will step on a ferry,” Arthur noticed and then yelped when the omega bit him. “You sonofabitch.”

John grinned at him.

“He’s not a little kid, Arthur, he can handle being near water,” Hosea noticed.

John nodded in agreement. “Exactly,” he said and shoved Arthur slightly. “Maybe you’re scared.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I still don’t understand how being invited is supposed to help us rob everyone there.”

“We won’t be robbing everyone, that would be a suicide, we would need more people to secure every corner of the ferry and even if we take everyone on the job, I don’t think Pearson and Uncle would be any help.” Dutch explained. Arthur felt calmer knowing that the other alpha actually thought about this plan before suggesting it. “The man who is throwing the party, the ferry belongs to him and he’ll be going down the Mississippi right after the party. A business trip so there will surely be something in his private room to steal.”

“Surely, so it’s not certain,” Arthur noticed.

“It’s a rich alpha, those don’t go around without at least part of their wealth to show around,” Hosea pointed out. “And even if he won’t have a small fortune with him, I’m sure there will be plenty of expensive things in his room and on him. Not to mention that me, Dutch and you will try to free some of the guests from their heavy watches and jewelry too.”

“Wait, you, Dutch and Arthur? What about me?” John protested, already offended at the suggestion that he wouldn’t be coming with them. He was used to this when he was younger but he was now strong enough to take parts in every robbery. It was predictable that he wasn’t happy to be left out. “I'm not going? Arthur was just joking, I’m not scared to go on a ferry!”

“Relax, John, nobody is leaving you out of it,” Dutch assured him and smiled. Arthur didn’t know why, but he didn’t like that smile. “In fact, you’ll do the most important job there.”

John got so excited he even stood up. “Really?”

Dutch nodded. “We suspect that our target has a safe in his room. The room that will probably be guarded. And to rob it and the man himself, we need to get him alone and away from the guests and any guards long enough to not make anyone look for him in worry till the ferry will get back to the shore.” Arthur tensed, already knowing where it was going. A growl slipped past his lips but nobody seemed to hear it. “And what’s a better way to lead an alpha away and make sure nobody will follow than to send an omega to seduce him?”

John’s jaw dropped in shock as he stared at Dutch, not saying anything. Arthur didn’t have a problem with that.

“Absolutely not!” he growled and stood up as well, stepping in front of his mate protectively. 

“Come on, Arthur, it’s a perfect plan!” Dutch tried to convince him. “If people at the party will notice our target leaving with John to his private room, they’ll leave him alone for hours, giving us time to rob him and wait for the ferry to get back to port.

“No,” he refused anyway. He had to admit, the plan was good but he didn’t like it even one bit. His mate seducing another alpha… He didn’t want to see it!

“Won’t you even let him decide for himself?” Dutch asked and looked at John.

“I’m not going to just agree for my mate to seduce another alpha!”

“It wouldn’t even be serious,” John pointed out shily. Arthur turned sharply to him, surprised the omega was okay with that. Seducing required keeping his mouth shut to not say anything offensive to most likely a conservative alpha. An ability John never had.

“I still don’t want you to do it,” he said again. He wasn’t worried about it being real, he knew it would be an act but it still didn’t sit well with him. He never experienced it but he could already imagine that watching his omega pretending to be interested in another alpha and that alpha being interested back wouldn’t be pleasurable. “I don’t want you flirting with any alpha, you’re my mate, for Christ’s sake!”

“It won’t mean anything,” Dutch tried to convince him again.

“How would you feel if Annabelle flirted with another alpha?” he snapped at the leader, almost growling at him. Dutch, without a surprise, didn’t answer. “I don’t care if it will be real or not, John is my omega and he shouldn’t flirt with anyone else other than me. If someone would try to flirt with him, he should shut them out, not encourage them!”

“This is ridiculous.” Thinking that he would be okay with that was ridiculous. “He ain’t going to cheat on you, Arthur. He’ll just play that fool.”

“By trying to seduce him! And I’ll have to watch my omega being sweet to some other alpha!”

“You don’t have to come.” Arthur snapped his mouth shut before he could say something again, shocked. “Do you have so little faith in John’s faithfulness you don’t trust him to just do his job?”

“It’s not about trust!” Arthur hissed. “I trust John, that doesn’t mean I want to watch him doing something like that. It’s not right!”

Dutch sighed. “It’s just an act.”

He kept saying that, ignoring that it had nothing to do with that. Fake or not, Arthur would have to watch the man he loved acting sweetly with another alpha. Because there was no way he wouldn’t be there to watch not knowing what was going on. That would be even worse. 

“I said no!”

He wasn’t going to agree to this. Him accepting this just wasn’t right in any way. Not right to John, to him, to their relationship that was still only three months old. It would only show he didn’t care about their bond and it wasn’t true. It was the most precious thing he had ever had. 

He couldn't. He wouldn’t!

“It’s the best way to do it.” John stepped closer to him and touched his forearm while smiling softly. Arthur looked at him and clenched his jaws. Why was John okay with this? “He won’t even touch me much, that would be inappropriate.”

“Not inside his room,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Who knows what he will do there.”

“I can handle myself,” John assured, speaking to Arthur softly. “Maybe I'm not his type, maybe he only likes omegas who are women and you’re worrying for nothing?”

“I don’t want to take that risk,” Arthur admitted. Even thinking about seeing John with another man or woman was making him sick. The bond between them was still so fresh and that was making him very protective and possessive, more than he would probably normally be. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from attacking the bastard who would dare to approach John with an intent to seduce him.

“It will be fine, Arthur,” Hosea joined the conversation. Arthur completely forgot that he and Dutch were still here with him and John who didn’t stop looking at him. Or producing a calming smell of a mate that was cooling Arthur’s boiling blood down. “John just needs to fool him a little and drag him away from the guests. Once they’ll be away you can follow them and interrupt anything the alpha will be planning to do with John.”

Arthur growled low in his throat. “I would prefer him not planning anything.”

“Believe me that if there was another way, we wouldn’t be asking John to do this,” Dutch assured him. “But this is the easiest way. And the safest. I know it’ll probably be uncomfortable to watch for you but John will be fine. Unless you are worried he will leave you for that other alpha.”

Arthur huffed. “I’m not scared of that.” He was worried John would one day find someone who would suit him better and would realize mating with Arthur was a mistake, but he was convinced it would never be a rich man. John hated those. “I’m just not fond of the idea of watching my omega talking sweetly to someone that ain’t me.”

He growled the last part to put more emphasis on how much he didn’t like the idea.

“It won’t mean anything,” John said again and purred briefly to help Arthur calm down. “And once I have him alone I’ll kick him in the balls.” Arthur snorted which made John grin. “Or you can follow us like Dutch said and then do it yourself.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, just reached his hands towards John and brought the omega closer, hugging him. He heard Dutch and Hosea leaving them alone since only John would be able to convince him to agree to this plan. “I still don’t like it,” he confessed grumply while hiding his head in the curve of John's neck. He nuzzled into the mating mark that would have to be covered for this job. Nobody, and especially their target, would know that John was not available for anyone, that he already had an alpha. Mating mark never really protects from unwanted attention but at least some alphas step away. They wouldn’t during the party. “I don’t care if it won’t mean anything, some alpha will still think they can have you.”

“They can’t,” John promised him, rubbing his back gently. “Anything that this man will say won’t matter to me and his touch will be unwelcome. And anything I’ll say won’t have any meaning or I’ll imagine it was you I was saying those things to.”

Arthur smiled into his mate’s neck. Hearing this out loud really helped. Not much, he would still prefer John not having to do any of this, it surely wouldn’t be comfortable for him either but Dutch was already set up on this plan that was honestly very good with a high chance for success. Who would resist John? Arthur couldn’t and he’d even seen those parts of the omega’s personality that would cause any sane person to leave him alone.

Apart from the obvious, there was also another problem with this plan.

“You even know how to seduce anyone?”

John never was interested in alphas before he and Arthur mated. He sure as hell never tried to get anyone into bed with him.

Omega in his arms tensed. Worried, Arthur moved away and looked at John’s panicked face.

“Shit,” the boy said and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh.

Later that day, after they retreated to their tent for the night, Arthur was already laying in their bed while John, in the dim light of a lantern, was shaving the fuzz on his face he called beard. The boy just barely learned how to use a razor without slitting his throat but his hands were still shaking a little. Arthur wasn't surprised when he heard a hiss at one point.

“Careful,” he warned the omega. “You need your pretty face for the party.”

Arthur was pretty sure John scowled at him in the mirror. “It’s just a small nick,” he said and returned to shaving. There was nothing to shave really, as a male omega, John wasn’t growing facial hair as fast as a male alpha of the same age would but he insisted he needed a shave. 

They didn’t talk to not risk another cut. Only when John started cleaning his face from foam, Arthur spoke up again. “So, three days is not a lot to learn how to seduce an alpha,” he pointed out.

Three days was also not enough time to accept the idea that your omega was going to seduce another alpha.

John turned to him. “I could practice on you,” he suggested.

“Oh yeah?” Arthur turned to his side and looked expectantly at his mate. “How would you seduce me?”

It was interesting to watch how John became shocked at first, then annoyed only to end up blushing like an omega maiden. “Um…” he started, unsure. “You look like a very capable alpha?”

Arthur snorted. “You’re hopeless,” he stated with affection in his voice. Dutch would probably disagree but Arthur was glad that John was so bad at this and wouldn’t know what he would be doing. 

John didn’t care for that, he huffed and turned his back to him. “Shut up.”

Arthur watched him getting ready for bed, smelling the nervousness in the air.

“You can say ‘no’, you know?” John wanted to do the job but he didn’t seem so sure any more like at the beginning. The realization that he had no idea how to talk with an alpha to drag him to bed was scaring him.

“You said it and Dutch still went with the plan,” John recalled, turning back to him. Now he not only smelled nervous, he looked nervous as well.

“Well, I can’t exactly tell you to not do it,” Arthur pointed out. As much as he wanted to put his foot down and forbid John doing it, he couldn’t. John was his own person and he could decide for himself, taking Arthur's opinions into consideration but he had no obligation to do as he said. “It’s your decision, he’ll listen to you. Do you want to do it?”

He was afraid of the answer. 

John looked around, thinking. When he came closer to the bed, Arthur scooted to his side of it to make him some space. John laid down on his side and looked at him, biting his lower lip.

“Kinda,” he answered finally. “I’m excited for an important job but I'm scared that I’m going to mess it up. Or that this fella will be touching me. And I’ll hurt you with it, even if it ain’t real.”

Arthur hummed, happy that John was taking his feelings into consideration.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured. Sure it wouldn’t be the nicest evening of his life but he wasn’t some mindless animal to get furious over it. After all, he was aware it was just a scam and John wouldn’t be doing it with pleasure. He wouldn’t want some other alpha touching him just as Arthur didn’t want to see it.

More nervousness rolled off the omega. “If you don’t want to…”

Arthur cut him short immediately. “I don’t,” he admitted. “But I'm not going to force you into anything.”

He didn’t want to be that kind of alpha. 

John closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, they reflected a determination.

“I want to make Dutch proud and get us money,” he stated firmly. “I just wished it could be done in another way.”

“I wish that too,” Arthur agreed and put his hand on John’s waist. “But Dutch is right, it’s the safest way. You just need to pretend a little and then we can rob the fool.”

John smiled at him grateful before scooting closer. Their bodies fitted perfectly against each other. “Sounds good,” he said and nuzzled Arthur’s chest. “Hope he won’t touch me much behind closed doors. My skin is already crawling at the thought of someone else than you touching me like that.”

“He better not or I’ll cut his hands,” he promised.

John chuckled into his chest. “You sure you’re okay with it?”

No. No he wasn’t, and he would be worried if he was. But many things in this world were making him uncomfortable and he had to live with it. He could probably protest more and Dutch would eventually back off but if John wanted to do it, at least try, Arthur wasn’t going to forbid him that.

But he could convince him not to do it. 

“If I told you not to do it, would you quit?” he asked, hopeful. 

John didn’t look away or hesitated before answering. “Yes.”

The answer caused a relief to wash over Arthur because he was starting to get worried how easy it was for John to agree to this plan. He didn’t lie earlier, he trusted the omega, but he couldn’t help but think that John changed his mind and wanted to experience flirting with other alphas after all, that he regretted mating so quickly. And that could eventually lead to John realizing he could have a better mate than Arthur.

But his answer was proving it wasn’t that at all. John was ready to not do it, all Arthur needed to do was ask him to refuse Dutch. 

“Because it would hurt me?” Arthur had no idea if it was good that was the only reason.

John rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” The omega raised his hand and cupped Arthur’s face gently, stroking his cheek in comfort. “I’m not doing it for fun. I’m doing it for the gang but I would quit without hesitation if you asked me to because I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable,” he explained, maintaining eye contact through all of it. Arthur could feel the dread that was present in his stomach through all day getting smaller, crushed under John’s concerned words. “I don’t want to do it anyway, I’m not fond of someone other than you touching me but I’m willing to ignore my discomfort. I won’t ignore yours,” he confessed and Arthur could swore his heart swelled with love at that. “Say the word and I’ll go to Dutch even right now and tell him to find someone else to do this job.” 

Arthur was so tempted to do so, to spare both of them the discomfort of the plan. They could still go to the party and steal jewelry from people, they didn’t even have to rob the birthday man and they would still end up with a lot of loot to sell to the fence. 

But Dutch was already so proud of this plan. It was a good plan, one that would give them a lot of money they could use to buy new wagons for traveling, more supplies, clothes, treat themselves with a good whisky and food for once and still have enough to give to the poor.

Arthur also wasn’t sure if angering Dutch with their bond this early after he just accepted it was a good idea.

“I don’t want you to do it,” he said and immediately stopped John by grabbing his hip before he could stand up and wake Dutch just to tell him that. “But I think you should.” It was their job after all and it wasn’t always pleasant. Arthur would probably seduce an omega if he had to. He wouldn’t like it and the fact that he would hurt John but he would do it because Dutch expected them to do it. “For the gang. We promised Dutch nothing would change.” 

Their leader would no doubt bring it up if John would tell him he changed his mind. And Dutch would be right. Their bond couldn’t intervene with their job for the gang. Arthur would still probably protest if they weren’t mated, even without it he was still in love with John and would be jealous anyway. Just like he was when the omega went to look for an alpha to spend his heat with. But Arthur would have no rights to stop John then. Now he had but he wasn’t going to use it and prove Dutch and Hosea their point. They could separate their relationship and their responsibilities towards the gang. 

Nothing changed. Even though Arthur could already tell it did and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

John nodded hesitantly. “Yeah,” he agreed. He looked like he was feeling the same thing as Arthur right now. “But are you sure?”

Arthur smiled. John was still worried about him and it was making him feel very loved. 

“I’ll live,” he assured. He would feel bitter the whole evening but that was something he could handle.

John looked up at him, his hand landed on Arthur’s chest where he started brushing it gently, right over his heart. “Because I don’t want to hurt you.”

Arthur had to be honest that John’s reluctancy and worry was the only thing that was keeping him from putting his foot down and stopping the plan before it even began. John treating it like unwelcome responsibility was bringing Arthur some comfort that maybe would be able to help him survive the evening in three days. Because maybe John was going to seduce another alpha, but it wouldn’t be fun to him, all his smiles would be fake and at the end of the day, Arthur would be the one to take him home, drag him to bed and make him moan and writhe in the sheets. Not some Everett or whatever this fella’s name was.

“You won’t.” Arthur dipped down and kissed John on the lips. “A real thing would hurt me, that will just make me jealous that I’m not at the end of your attention.”

John smiled and returned the kiss, making it a little more needy than the first. The memory of the interruption early in the day was still fresh in their mind. Arthur regretted now that he wasted two hours on a book while he could’ve taken John at least two times before the gang returned. “I can change that later,” the omega suggested seductively. He better not use that voice on that other alpha.

“Better not.” John stared at him, puzzled. “If you’re going to be as good as just a moment ago.”

Arthur laughed despite John hitting him on the arm. “Shut up.”

Still chuckling, Arthur turned John onto his back and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed that cracked loudly. They needed the one that would be better, they were tired of fucking on the ground because fucking on the bed would tell everyone in the camp what they were doing. “I have a better idea,” he said and lowered his head to start kissing John’s neck. He was tempted to leave a love bite or two there to make sure everyone knew that John was taken but that would be pointless. Just like the mating mark, it would be covered with makeup anyway. “How about after a job we go to a hotel and spend a night reminding each other who we belong to?”

No matter how little that bastard would be able to touch John, some of his smell would stay on Arthur’s omega. They would need to get rid of it shortly after.

John stared at him, already a little breathless. He licked his lips nervously before smiling.

“I would like that,” he answered and brought Arthur down for another kiss.

It didn’t take them long to move to the ground. The walls of the tent stopped the smell of sex from spreading through the camp and the bandana in John’s mouth was a great gag that kept him mostly quiet, allowing him only to whimper weakly when Arthur pounded into him fast and hard.

Three days passed far too quickly. Hosea got them invitations the next day and on the same day, they got to the tailor to get their clothes ready as well. Well, Arthur and John did, Dutch already had at least four suits he could choose from. Hosea had only one and old one at that but it still looked fancy and would help him blend in at the party.

John didn’t own a suit at all. At his age, while he was still growing and gaining muscles it would be pointless. He wasn’t supposed to wear a typical suit to the party anyway. Omega men, while not forbidden, were frowned upon if they wore simple black suits like alpha men, especially in conservatives circles like the party they were going to. Just like alpha women were supposed to wear toned down colors while omega women could experiment with them during official events, same was with men. And so, instead of a white shirt and black suit, John had to get more colorful and decorated clothes. He didn’t like that much, especially when he found out he would have to wear a corset too but Dutch insisted he needed to draw attention in a more positive way than being dressed like an alpha man.

“I can draw attention without my ribs being squeezed to the point of breakin,” John complained with a mouth full of food. They were just eating dinner. “I already have a thin waist and my breasts only grow during pregnancy, why do I need a corset for?”

“At least you don’t have to wear a dress,” Uncle joked which ended for him with a jab from John.

“Please, I don’t want a corset,” John begged their leader. “I won’t be able to breathe, I’ve never worn one.”

Arthur didn’t know personally even one person who did. He of course saw women and men in corsets and seeing them was always making him uncomfortable. It looked very painful to wear, all those people always had shallow breaths and looked stiff all the time.

He looked at John and his already perfect figure and he cringed at the thought of seeing the omega restrained like that. 

“No corset,” he said before Dutch could protest.

The older alpha looked at him and frowned, then he looked at John who looked right back with begging eyes.

Dutch sighed. “No corset,” he agreed.

It made John breathe out in relief. Arthur too. Even if only for a few hours, he didn’t want to see his mate suffer. He would already be stressed with the job, there was no need to make his breathing harder in addition.

John didn’t really practice seducing. The only experience he had was what he saw prostitutes doing to attract clients but they weren’t known for their subtlety. Seducing a sophisticated man was something new to him and he was scared to mess up but he was determined to try.

On the day of the party, all four of them had to get a good wash and prepare themselves to not stand out in the crowd. Arthur hated that he had to shave his beard and fix his hair but a very luxury bath before that was welcome. It was a shame that John couldn’t join him but Susan was going to prepare him later and in the camp at that. The omega was supposed to arrive at the party a little after them to make it look like he was alone and not with them so their target couldn’t think one of them was John’s alpha. 

They arrived at the ferry shortly after eight, just a few minutes. The guests were having half an hour to enter the ship before it would leave the port. Arthur didn’t understand why it was needed, they weren’t even going anywhere, they would just stop in the middle of Mississippi and stay there for a few hours. All that money wasted for some fancy cruise while it could’ve gone to the poor in the city. And for what? For a pretty sight? What was so important in the river that the party couldn’t be thrown with the ferry staying in the port? Or in some mansion?

Maybe he was just too stupid and simple to understand rich people.

The ferry was nothing special. It was big and richly decorated. Various ornaments and paintings caught Arthur’s eyes but they weren’t here to steal from walls but from people’s pockets. And a lot of guests were already there.

Arthur looked around, automatically searching for some good opportunity to steal something. Omegas had many pretty necklaces and other jewelry worth stealing and alphas walked around with watches dangling from their pockets and cufflinks decorating their clothes. His fingers started itching to grab all of that, it would be easy, people were distracted with welcoming each other and catching up but Dutch forbid stealing from the guests for now. They couldn’t risk getting caught while John didn’t get their target alone and secure.

“Look at all those people,” Dutch said after they took an offered champagne from the waiter. Dutch of course took a cigar too. “Their wardrobe is worth more than what simple people have to live for every day.”

“You’re just jealous, Dutch,” Arthur joked and leaned against the railing. They climbed the stairs to have a better look at the main room on the ferry. Most people were exactly there, talking and drinking around various tables and with a big buffet under one of the walls. Waiters walked around the guest giving out drinks or refiling the already empty glasses.

“How could I be jealous of that?” Dutch’s voice was filled with disgust. “All they do is that. Show off their wealth to each other, fighting who has more. They don’t care about anything else.”

“Showing off makes them easier to pick up and rob,” Arthur noticed and sipped his champagne. It was probably more expensive than the suit he had on himself.

“There is our target,” Hosea pointed out, subtly.

Arthur looked at the direction right away, wanting to see the man that was going to touch his mate. He was walking downstairs, welcoming his guests with a guard following him like a shadow. Luring their target away and separating him from the security really was necessary. This wouldn’t work without John playing his part.

Their target, Thomas Everett was a man in his forties. Tall, with dark, thick slicked back hair and a well groomed mustache. His face was a little wrinkled around eyes already but other than that, he looked young and strong. Even under the expensive suit Arthur could see he was fit, not much as him but he didn’t have a big belly like many rich people.

Objectively speaking, he was attractive, probably even to young omegas like John. It was suspicious that he was never married or mated.

Arthur growled quietly.

“We stay away from him,” Dutch reminded them. “Especially you, Arthur. And stop growling,” he scolded the young alpha but Arthur couldn’t help himself.

“I want to break his hands,” he confessed, eying the man downstairs.

“He ain’t doing anything yet.”

“But he will be.” That was enough of a reason for Arthur.

“Maybe he won’t, maybe he won’t be interested in John,” Hosea tried to calm him down.

“What then?” Arthur asked.

Hosea shrugged. “We’ll see if I can trick him the good old way.”

“You would have to get rid of the guard.”

The guard of course had a gun. If there would come to a fight and later shooting, the whole plan would be ruined.

Hosea looked at him skeptically. “You doubt my fighting skills, Arthur?”

Arthur smirked. “No.”

“And there is our omega.” Arthur forgot all about Everett and focused only on John who just walked through the door. “Had to admit, Arthur, Grimshaw did well.”

She did. John looked simply gorgeous dressed in dark green. In a typical male omega fashion, everything was just embellish to stand out, to catch attention like women’s dresses. The jacket itself had more details than anything Arthur had ever worn, with golden buttons, wide lapels and patterns made with colorful threads. The jacket was unbuttoned, showing the purple shirt underneath and a jabot in a similar but softer color resting around John’s neck and on his collarbone. The omega switched his usual jeans or ranch pants to elegant black dress pants that fitted him and his long legs perfectly, making them seem even slimer. Arthur wanted to crawl between them and have them wrapped around his waist.

John had his hair done too. It got washed and strands on the sides were tied behind John’s head so his face was always uncovered and available for admiring. 

Arthur couldn’t look away and he hated that he could only look. This was his mate and he couldn’t walk to him, stand close to him and look proud while doing so because he had the most beautiful omega on the whole ferry.

Even his mark was covered and in everyone’s eyes, John was available to court. Any alpha could walk up to him now and start trying. And even though John wouldn’t be interested, Arthur still didn’t like the fact that all those alpha would even think they had a chance with his gorgeous omega. 

Not many people were paying attention to John though. Arthur wasn't sure if he should be relieved or angry that they were ignoring such beauty.

“Stop staring, it’s suspicious,” Hosea whispered with the glass of champagne close to his lips.

“It’s suspicious to not look,” Arthur whispered back, still following John with his eyes.

“Looks like John isn’t everyone’s type,” Dutch noticed with a smile before turning to Hosea. “Maybe you’ll have to step up after all, friend.”

Arthur didn’t understand why it angered him. He should be happy that John would probably fail, that would mean that Everett wouldn’t touch or talk sweetly to him. But the lack of interest suggested that John wasn’t attractive and that was a lie, even if Arthur was biased. They should admire him, that they were allowed to do, they only shouldn’t touch or try to flirt with what was Arthur’s.

John walked around the guests a little lost but trying his best to look like he knew what he was doing. He snatched a glass of champagne from the tray of one of the waiters and looked around, either searching for them or Everett. He didn’t think to look up so his and Arthur’s eyes never met, even though the alpha really wanted that to happen.

He watched helplessly as his omega walked around, finally getting some attention. Surprisingly it only made Arthur proud, probably because no one was doing anything bold, just looking at the omega that passed next to them. Even from his spot Arthur could see people, mostly alphas, were impressed when they stared at John. He almost purred proudly. His omega deserved all the attention and appreciative looks.

“I think he noticed Everett,” Dutch pointed out, mumbling the words around his cigar.

Arthur looked away from John for the first time since omega arrived and found Everett again. John was walking right towards him, slipping past other guests gracefully, not drawing any attention to himself, moving almost like a ghost. Everything he learned while living on the streets now helped him get through the crowd to their target.

Dutch held his breath as the omega bumped ‘accidently’ into Everett and got his attention. The alpha turned right away and helped John keep his balance. Holding the glass in his hand tighter, Arthur growled at their touch, even if it was innocent right now. If it was anyone else with John right now, he wouldn’t care but knowing that it could soon escalate quickly and deliberately into something less innocent was making his blood boil with jealousy.

He gripped the railing so hard his knuckles went white and the thin glass almost broke in his other hand while he watched as Everett smiled charmingly at John and started talking to him, facing him with his entire body, indicating that it wasn’t just a quick chat between two strangers that wanted to apologize for bumping into each other. Everett was interested.

“He got him,” Dutch said with a bright smile and shook Hosea’s shoulder in his excitement. “He got him right away, that’s my boy!”

Arthur smiled too, feeling some pride as well.

It couldn’t have ended any other way. Their fish was hooked. Now all that was left was to drag it to the shore.

And then punch Everett in the face for touching what didn’t belong to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *splits the story into two parts so it wouldn't be too long*  
> Also me: *writes the second chapter 15k words long*  
> I was never good at planning.

John felt extremely nervous when he left the stagecoach that drove him to the harbor. He almost left on his own but then he remembered that he was supposed to act like a high class omega so he waited for the driver to give him a hand while stepping out. John smiled at him with gratitude while inside he felt treated like a little baby that couldn’t even walk down the stairs on his own.

The driver smiled back, bowed his head at John and left him alone, driving away. His job was done, he was only paid to bring John here, not wait for him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, John slowly walked towards the ferry where a bunch of rich people were already gathered talking near the ramp leading to the boat. Two guards stood at the end of it, checking the invitations before letting people inside. No one without it could enter.

John looked down at his hand where his own invitation was. Even though he held it the whole way here, he was still scared that he was going to lose it. He was sure he crumpled it a little with how tight his grip was on the stiff envelope.

Just to be sure, he checked if he had his weapon as well. He had a knife hidden in the pocket of his pants. Pocket that wasn't there when they retrieved the whole outfit from the tailor. Susan added it after so John wouldn’t have to be completely defenseless. Dutch, Hosea and Arthur, who already were inside, had hidden weapons as well but unlike him, they were allowed to bring their revolvers.

John would’ve brought his too but Dutch decided it was too risky. He said that when Everett would touch him, it would be easier to feel the gun than a knife. Arthur heard the part about touching and almost threw another fit. Despite their talk, he still was uncomfortable with the plan. Ever since Dutch brought it up for the first time, Arthur was clearly in a constant bad mood and growled a lot but whenever John wanted to talk with him about it, the alpha was insisting he was fine and he just wanted the whole plan to be over already.

A part of John was a little disappointed that Arthur didn’t fight more to rob Everett in a different way, while the other was proud that his mate trusted him so much. He only wished that trust didn’t have to hurt Arthur in the process. 

John hopped that whether would happen on a ferry, it would really just make Arthur jealous and not seriously hurt his feelings. The last thing John wanted was to hurt his mate but it could be unavoidable unfortunately. After they rob Everett, the omega was going to make it up to the alpha. He was going to shower Arthur with kisses, drive him crazy with his hands and mouth and then ride his mate either till Arthur would have enough or John would collapse from exhaustion. He was going to show his alpha how much he desired him and only him.

John finally approached the little crowd and avoided it, going straight to the guards. The two alphas eyed him up when he stopped in front of them, giving the invitation. One of the guards took it and checked it while the other continued observing John, no doubt trying to determine if he wasn’t just some street rat that was lucky enough to find a clean set of clothes to sneak onto the party. Both must’ve been pleased with what they saw because they smiled at him when they let him in.

“Enjoy your evening, sir,” one of them said, giving back the envelope.

John smiled back at both and slowly passed next to them. He was instantly approached by the member of the staff and led towards the main room where the party was already going on. Two more guards were standing by the door, watching the guests like hawks perched on the top of the tree. John knew he had nothing to be afraid of, he was let in but he still felt nervous when he passed them, even when they bowed their heads with respect at him.

The nervous feeling only increased when he entered the main room. From the outside it didn’t look that big, it was bigger than most houses, with enough room for dozens of people. John felt overwhelmed by the size and how many people were already inside. He fought the need to turn back and run, entering further instead.

He tried not to show how nervous he was but it was hard, he never was at the party like that, even to rob anyone. Their gang avoided those parties and before joining, John was never able to sneak into one. They were too well-guarded and he would stick out like a sore thumb in his dirty and torn clothes.

So this was the first time for him and he felt really lost, with no one to give him advice on how to act. He quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of one of the waiters. He wanted to drink it whole in one go but he stopped himself when he heard Grimshaw’s booming voice in his head. ‘Small sips, Mr. Marston, they won’t serve cheap whisky in there to gulp it all right away.’

Slowly rising the glass to his lips, he barely drank the champagne. It was the first time he ever drank one, it wasn’t bad, he liked how it sparkled in his mouth but he preferred a cheap whisky.

Still tasting the alcohol on his tongue, he started walking around, remembering Susan's next advice. ‘Don’t slouch, straighten your back. You must act like you never lifted your finger to work.’

He did just like she told him and it was so painful to walk so stiff. Maybe corset wasn't such a bad idea, that would help him keep standing straight.

It was not only painful, it was also awkward because that was all the advice Susan had for him. She couldn’t tell him how to talk with rich people, how to even start a conversation. He felt out of place, this wasn’t his world. Instead of nature and people he loved, he was surrounded by strangers whose natural scents were covered with expensive perfumes, who acted in such a strange way, careful of their next move, how they talked or gesticulated. John felt like he just discovered a new species.

If he wasn’t acting correctly, nobody noticed it yet. No one paid any attention to him, he was surprised because he expected the attention from the very beginning, sure that the rich were going to recognize when someone was trying to impersonate one of them.

But no, nobody spared him more than a half a second glance which was most likely something they did unconsciously. You just have to look when something or someone moves right next to you and there were enough people that John had no chance of avoiding anyone. Standing on the side wasn’t the plan anyway, he had to be in the middle of people to make Everett notice him. Or notice him first and make him interested.

John still didn’t know how he was going to do that. He never flirted with an alpha before, he only talked dirty with Arthur but he doubted that would be appropriate here. He kind of hoped that his clothes would be enough to make Everett interested and the alpha would be so pleased with what he sees that he would take John to his room right away.

There was a slim chance for that but nobody punished people for hoping.

John drank from his glass again and looked around some more. He wanted to find Dutch, Hosea and Arthur. He wasn't supposed to, even if he would just look, someone perceptive enough could notice that it wasn’t just strangers looking at each other, especially if John would search for his family often. And he would. It was so strange to be here alone, to do something on his own that he was in desperate need to see some familiar face.

He really wanted to see Arthur. Make sure the alpha was doing okay and check what was his reaction to John’s outfit. And do some admiration himself. He never saw Arthur in his new suit and he wanted to right now, and for Arthur to see him to, to know if the alpha liked how his mate looked.

John had to admit he didn’t look bad. He never wore clothes like that, preferring comfort over style. Clothes strictly for male omegas wasn’t his thing but he may start wearing them more often because this one not only looked good but it was very comfortable, laying on him just perfectly, like a second skin. Before he got it he didn’t care what would happen to his outfit during the robbery, if it would get torn or bloody but now he really wanted it to survive in one piece.

He wasn’t lucky and didn’t spot his family. He was still all alone, with more and more people noticing him. Thankfully, he still didn’t look suspicious to them, they actually seemed to admire him and whispering between each other, trying to figure out who he was because he was clearly new in the city.

Nobody stopped him to talk and he could continue looking around, this time for Everett. Dutch showed him the photo to know what the man looked like. When he was finally focused on the search, it wasn’t very hard to find his target. He was the one gaining the most of the attention from the guests and while he moved around a lot, welcoming everyone, it was easy for John to keep the man in his sight thanks to the guard following him like a shadow. All he needed to do now was approach him and start the conversation.

But how?

John was completely clueless but he still headed towards Everett, slipping past other guests, tempted to steal something from them while he was at it. He controlled his need to steal and got closer to his target. John didn’t take his eyes off the man even for a second, afraid to lose him in the crowd. He wondered if Dutch was watching from somewhere, if he and Hosea were proud. And if Arthur was already angry. He felt sorry for Hosea and Dutch, controlling angry Arthur was never easy.

He was already so close to Everett that walking away now would be too suspicious. John still didn’t have a plan so he did the only thing that came to his mind in this moment and what he would do with a person he was going to rob.

He bumped into Everett from behind.

Normally John would’ve a wallet or a pocket watch in his grasp already and a lie on the end of his tongue to get himself out of the situation. Not this time. This time he acted helpless and made a scene like he was going to trip. A strong grip on his shoulder helped him keep his balance.

Got ya, John thought to himself smugly and turned to his ‘savior’. Everett wasn’t a bad looking man, far from it, John was finding him appealing and maybe he wouldn’t mind getting the attention from him if he wasn’t already mated, but nothing more than that.

But because John was mated, happily at that, Everett and his look were doing nothing to him. John felt no need or desire to be swooned by this man, even if to just feel attractive. He had plenty of that with Arthur already. He wasn’t curious how it would feel to get attention from another alpha either. That he got plenty too because some idiots in saloons didn’t understand that ‘no’ means ‘no’ and the mating mark wasn't scaring everybody either.

John felt said mark tingling slightly, reminding him how wrong it was and how much he didn’t want to be here. The bond tried to pull him towards Arthur, wherever on the ferry he was right now but John couldn’t submit to that need, he needed to play his part.

“I’m sorry,” he said to the alpha. “Didn’t mean to bump into you, sir. I’m so clumsy sometimes.”

Everett didn’t look annoyed at him, he looked open to the conversation, his body relaxed and facing John. The alpha was very much interested and he charmingly smiled back at John.

“No harm done,” he assured and discretely looked the omega up and down. John almost shifted uncomfortable. How fast can you get interested in someone, was that normal? Because he never felt any attraction to alphas other than Arthur, which grew over time and didn’t just appear suddenly, it felt so strange to him to be interested in a stranger that someone just met. “I don’t think we’ve met before, allow me to introduce myself. Thomas Everett, a host of this lovely party.”

John offered his hand for Everett to kiss. Thankfully he had gloves and didn’t have to feel the man’s lips against his skin. “John Smith,” he introduced himself. It was a very common combination of first and second name but there was no need in overcomplicating things. Sometimes the simplest solutions were the best. What was important was that his real name was protected. “I must say I’m aware of who you are, Mr. Everett. It’s hard not to know you, your fame precedes you.”

John hoped that treating the man like the most important person in the world would work on him because he had no other strategy of how to lure Everett to his room.

It seemed to work, because the alpha puffed out his chest slightly. “I hate to brag but half of this city belongs to me,” he said, sounding like he didn’t hate bragging at all. John wanted to point it out to him, answer sarcastically but he bit himself on the tongue. That was not the way to get the man alone.

“So I’ve heard,” he answered, trying to decide how to stand to seem interested. He assumed getting closer and touching like he saw prostitutes doing would be too much for the man used to omegas who acted prude in public. He finally decided to step a little closer but at the same time acting a bit shy. He witnessed omegas doing it before in front of the alphas they were interested in, maybe that was the correct way to go. “I must say I’m really impressed. That can’t be easy.”

“It is when you know what you are doing. And I'm very good at my work.” Everett answered, bragging once again. The man was slightly taller than him, just like Arthur, so John had the perfect opportunity to look at him from under his eyelashes. He knew he did right when the smile on Everett’s face grew.

So far so good, it was easier than he thought. Was every alpha, woman or man, so easy to fool?

“So you know about me, Omega Smith,” Everett spoke again. “But I know nothing about you, I see you for the first time and believe me, I know everyone in this city.”

“Oh I'm not from here,” John answered quickly. He wasn’t the best liar on Earth but that wasn't even a lie. What he said next was one but he had it stuck in his head so good he could almost believe it himself. “I’m traveling with my uncle, we’re from New York. He’s looking for some new investments or something like that.”

Acting like he didn’t seem to know what he was talking about worked like a charm. Everett gave him an almost patronizing look but much more softer, like he was endeared by John’s lack of knowledge.

“Is he around here?” he asked, curious. “Maybe I would be interested in making some business deal with him. What is he doing?”

Dutch told him what the fake company he come up was doing but because of how well it worked before, he decided to act stupid again. “Honestly, I have no idea, it’s too complicated for my head,” he said and giggled like an idiot.

God, this was almost too easy, Everett was eating right from his hand! The man’s smile grew again as he chuckled.

“Of course, of course,” he nodded, grinning. “Alphas’ business can be so confusing sometimes.”

“Yes,” John agreed, smiling back. He felt stupid acting like that, he literally wanted to gag and then prove he wasn't some stupid little omega but you don’t kill the chicken that lay golden eggs. Acting dumb could get him where he wanted to be. Feeling patronized was a little price to pay for all the money they were going to get. “My uncle stayed at the hotel,” he answered the first question.

Everett looked surprised at him but at the same time his eyes glistened like the eyes of a predator that just spotted its prey. “He let you go alone, Omega Smith?” he asked, still acting surprised. “Pardon my rudeness, but you seem very young.”

“Sixteen,” John answered proudly. “Uncle Dutch decided it was time for me to look for a husband or a wife.”

John’s mating mark was covered and he had no wedding band on his ring finger but it was still important to mention that he didn’t have anyone.

“Well, good luck with the search,” Everett said, not losing his interest. If anything, it increased again now he knew he wouldn’t get a broken nose for pursuing John. How wrong he was. Arthur was somewhere there watching and gritting his teeth, probably wishing he could clasp them around Everett’s neck. “There are plenty of bachelors around. I myself never married.”

“Why is that?” John asked and took a sip of his champagne. His mark started to itch and he wanted to scratch it so badly but he couldn’t risk uncovering it.

“Marriage requires spending a lot of time tending the bond between two people,” the man explained. “I don’t have time for that with everything I do to keep my business on top of the ladder. You could say I’m married to my work.” Everett looked at him then, a glint back in his eyes. “But I always enjoy the company of a beautiful omega.”

John looked away, pretending he was flushed while his mind was screaming at him that it was the wrong alpha that was saying those things to him. That’s when he noticed a familiar face by one of the tables.

Arthur.

John’s heart speeded up at his sight and he almost laughed at his mate’s face. Arthur wasn’t paying attention to him, just glared at Everett and didn’t even hide with it. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the glass of champagne, John was surprised it didn’t break already. And that Dutch and Hosea allowed Arthur to get so close, none of the three were supposed to be this close, yet Arthur was here, staring daggers at Everett.

The alpha probably stormed away from older men and they couldn’t really stop him from doing so, not without causing the scene.

John acted like he didn’t see anything and turned back to Everett. “Yet I don’t see you with any,” he replied coyly, cringing inside at how silly he sounded. How did this idiot didn’t notice it was a scam?

It was actually fun playing with Everett. His attention was unwelcome but how he was getting it from the man was entertaining. He didn’t suspect anything, John had him wrapped around his finger without even trying, all he needed to do was act like an idiot and smile a lot, especially when the alpha was talking about himself.

The guard was unaware as well, standing close to Everett but not really listening, just watching the crowd around for any danger. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice Arthur who looked like he was ready to commit murder in front of all of this people.

They were probably on their way to the middle of the river already, so the alpha wouldn’t have a chance to escape then. But Arthur wasn’t spotted by the guard and nobody seemed to smell the anger rolling off him. John couldn’t either but he was too far from his mate. He wished Arthur would look into his direction, look at him instead of Everett. John would try to send him a calming smile then but Arthur appeared to be trying to kill Everett with his gaze. It wasn’t very effective.

Swallowing a sigh, John stopped observing Arthur with the corner of his eye and focused on Everett.

“I see one right in front of me,” the man said, giving John a flirtatious smile and stepping closer.

John felt his stomach turning in repulsion but ignored it and giggled again, appearing nervous to the alpha in front of him. He turned his head again to check on Arthur's reaction. The alpha was still glaring but his eyes softened when he briefly looked at John. Hiding a little behind his glass, John sent him a smile like he planned and his mate relaxed a little but John still felt terrible for exposing him to this. He could only imagine how he would react to Arthur having to flirt with an omega. He didn’t like the sole idea and he had no idea how Arthur was handling this right now. 

“More champagne?” Everett asked. For a moment, John forgot the other man was actually here. “I’m going to make a speech in a moment and a full glass is necessary during a toast.”

“Please.”

Everett called a waiter and instead of refiling John’s glass, he just got another one while Everett took one for himself. “Excuse me for a moment.” The alpha fixed his bowtie with one hand. “As a host I have some responsibilities but I’ll be done soon and we can continue our conversation.” John smiled sweetly at the man, showing that he was interested in that. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I’ll be waiting right here,” he promised with another smile.

Everett smiled back and walked away with his guard, waiting to stop looking at John who didn’t stop smiling till he was sure the alpha was distracted. He breathed out with relief and quickly drank all of his champagne, snatching another one from the waiter walking right next to him in that moment.

It was good, he was doing good, the plan was going great. A little more of this horseshit and he was going to have Everett fully in his grasp. He just needed to show he was interested in more than talk. Maybe thinking of Arthur and causing some slick to appear would be a good idea. That should interest Everett. But what would Arthur think? Would he smell it too? If not now then later?

He looked at his mate, tense as it can be. He was breathing deep too, it must’ve been a torture for him to witness all this. John was feeling bad too but probably not as much, Everett wasn't touching him yet and talking to him didn’t feel as bad as he feared it would because he would never speak to Arthur like that. It helped to look at all of this flirting like on the job and not him cheating on his mate. Arthur probably felt the same and it was Everett’s responses that were making him angry because he couldn’t possibly be jealous of such silly conversation.

Arthur was watching him back, calmer now that Everett was gone but still obviously angry and to John’s surprise, also sad. He wanted to go to his mate and comfort him but he couldn’t, he could only smile at him again. John also checked if anyone was looking at them but everyone was focused on Everett who just asked the guests for attention.

John quickly turned back to Arthur and mouthed ‘I love you’ at him, hoping it would assure his mate that there was nothing to worry. The alpha shouldn’t be worried about John leaving but the omega knew his mate. Arthur could be really insecure and even if he was assuring he was fine, he absolutely wasn’t fine. So John did all he could at the moment to ease the alpha’s worries.

Arthur visibly relaxed and smiled back at John. He didn’t said anything back at his omega but he didn’t have to, his soft smile and the affection in his gaze was enough for John who turned with one last smile and watched Everett speaking to his guests, thanking them for coming and other polite things before he moved to bragging which he hated so much apparently.

John pretended to listen but his mind was with Arthur and focusing on the bond between them. It should be impossible to feel each other but he could swore he connected with his alpha while Everett was speaking. Whatever it was, when he checked on Arthur one last time, the alpha seemed even calmer and so, John relaxed as well.

It didn’t last long though because when Everett returned after he was done with receiving an ovation, Arthur tensed again. No matter what he was never going to be okay and calm about another alpha openly flirting with his mate.

“I hope you didn’t get bored by my terrible speech,” the man said once he stood in front of John again, closer than before walking away. John had to stay relaxed despite wanting to get tense and step away. He never liked when alphas interested in him were staying too close. Normally he would push them away but he couldn’t do that now and he felt trapped even with plenty of space around to move away at any given moment.

Damn Dutch and his stupid plan. Playing Everett was fun but it wasn't worth feeling this uncomfortable or making Arthur watch it. 

“I think it was very captivating,” he replied with awe in his voice, the words almost getting stuck in his throat. Thankfully Everett didn’t notice, fooled by the tone and offered him another glass of champagne he brought with himself. “You’re a great speaker,” John admitted, impressed, putting as much sweetness in his voice as he could.

Just like so far, Everett fell for it on the spot. For someone with a successful business, he was really dumb. It looked like he lost any ability to think straight while in a conversation with an interested omega.

“I’m glad to hear,” Everett purred, pleased and drank some champagne, watching John the whole time.

The omega masked the gulp he couldn’t stop by drinking as well. Time to end this, he didn’t know how long he would be able to stand this anymore. Or Arthur for that matter. John wanted to look at him but with Everett’s attention on himself he was afraid to look away even for a moment, especially since he was going to step up with his seduction.

Ignoring the knots in his belly, he pulled the glass from his lips and licked them slowly. It wasn't fun anymore, it felt so wrong it actually made his heart hurt and the knots to get tighter. Unlike his previous conversation with the man, that was something John was using with Arthur sometimes. Wetting of his lips, looking suggestively. And he couldn’t really fake it either, it had to be real enough for Everett to fall for it. The man may be stupid but he would notice if the seducing was fake.

And Arthur had to watch it, knowing it had no feeling behind it but seeing how real it was. John felt so sick doing all of this in front of his mate’s eyes, like he was cheating on him even though he wasn’t because it didn’t mean anything to him.

Never again, he promised to himself. He didn’t care what Dutch would say or if he would remind them that nothing was supposed to change because of John and Arthur’s bond. John wasn’t going to flirt ever again to get the job done. He wasn't going to do this to himself and Arthur ever again. All the money of the world wasn't worth that dirty feeling he was expiring right now, or Arthur’s intense gaze staring at him.

They would need a long night of just them wrestling in the sheets to erase this evening from their memory and every part of their bodies and even then John wasn't sure they would forget about this horrible day anytime soon.

It was a mistake to agree to this. They should’ve said no but John was too excited to get an important job and Arthur was too sweet to put his foot down and tell Dutch to find someone else.

Everett’s pupils grew bigger at John’s gesture. John got him and he didn’t feel proud like so far. He felt disgusted but he hid it behind another smile. The alpha smiled back hungrily and it made John shiver. Everett noticed but he read it completely wrong. John didn’t correct him, even if he wanted to.

“How about we continue this conversation somewhere quieter?” Everett asked, leaning closer to John who smelled a faint scent of lust on him. Quieter. As if his guests were loud enough to make talking troublesome. But that was John’s goal so he couldn’t refuse. “I could show you my collection of art I keep on the ferry. And offer you even better champagne than this one.”

No matter how hard John tried, he couldn’t make his body react in a way it should in a situation like that. He swore the last time he was this dry between his thighs was when he still didn’t have a cunt there. But that was a good thing, the last thing he wanted was to get aroused by someone other than Arthur. That would crush the alpha.

He didn’t care if Everett noticed, probably not, he was blind to anything that wasn’t John acting like a smitten omega. The lack of smell of his slick in the air wasn't that important when John still had him under his spell.

“Gladly,” he answered a little raspy. His body wasn't reacting but he could still fake some reactions. Acting breathless was a good idea, the alpha didn’t have to know it was caused by John trying to keep nauseas at bay.

Pleased with his answer, Everett smiled at John and watched him hungrily before turning to his guard. “I'm taking lovely Omega Smith to my room, make sure no one interrupt us,” he ordered.

The guard only nodded and walked away from his boss. John smiled at him again, a first genuine smile since the beginning. Just wait you stupid moron till you see what you’re getting into, he thought and hook his arm with Everett’s elbow when the man offered.

Everett led them away, ignoring his guests looking at him knowingly, none of them shocked by him clearly taking an omega to his bed. It must’ve been a common occurrence, that would make sense with how quickly Everett reacted to him. He never married but he liked beautiful omegas, he said. And by liked he meant he liked to fuck them.

The alpha was so proud of snatching such a pretty bed warmer for tonight he didn’t even look at John, just exchanged gazes with his fellow alphas, both men and women. Omegas didn’t pay much attention to it, some even looked away bitterly. John wondered how many of them ended up in Everett’s bed before. Judging by the angry faces of some of the alphas, there were a few.

Because John wasn't being watched, he took a chance to look at Arthur again. The alpha was still sitting by his table, his glass of champagne long empty and joined by two others. He wasn't sitting comfortably in his chair, in fact, he was ready to bolt out of it in any second, hands flat on the table to push himself from it.

That was the plan, Arthur was supposed to follow John and Everett to the room of the latter and stop the alpha from doing anything. And Arthur looked very eager to interrupt the fun of that prick.

John sent his mate a comforting smile before turning back and following Everett. They left the party behind through the small door that only the staff was allowed to use. It got eerie quiet when they entered some hallway. Waiters were walking around but none bothered his boss, they didn’t even look into his direction.

“Don’t worry,” Everett spoke, noticing John watching the staff. “They won’t interrupt us.”

John smiled, the best and most effective strategy for Everett. Not by your staff, no, he agreed. Arthur probably didn’t follow yet but John doubted the alpha would wait long to do so. He wouldn’t want to risk Everett touching his omega.

They turned at the corner, the hallway lasted some more but at the end of it there was a door guarded by one alpha. Everett’s room, finally. They approached the man and after a short nod from Everett, the alpha walked away from the door and disappeared in some other room in the same hallway but closer to the corner. Probably guards room, he and Arthur would have to be careful to not make too much noise. He needed to know how loud they could be exactly.

“Will he interrupt us?” he asked, concerned.

Everett chuckled and pushed the door open, inviting him in. “That depends if we’re going to do something worth interrupting,” he answered humorously and followed John inside, locking the door behind them.

John’s hands reached to his pant pocket when he heard the click of the lock. Not good.

“Much better,” Everett exhaled, keeping his distance for now and just watching John from the door. John nodded with a smile. “I often travel up and down the Mississippi making business deals so it’s important to have a comfortable bedroom.”

This felt harmless, like they were back to square one and he was about to fool Everett like a child again. It eased the twist in his belly a little but he wasn't completely comfortable. He would never be while locked alone in a room with an alpha he didn’t know. Even with a knife hidden in his pocket, John felt subconscious fear creeping up at him.

“I don’t see any bed,” John noticed, staying in constant alert.

Everett chuckled and the way he did it made John’s skin crawl. “Eager to see where it is?” he asked and finally stepped closer. John was tempted to stab him when he got too close and looked down at him but he only chuckled back nervously. The man’s hand raised and brushed the hair from his neck. John tried to stay calm through this, holding back a tremble that had nothing to do with pleasure. He didn’t like that touch, he didn’t like it at all. “Does your uncle know what you came here for?”

John licked his dry lips and forced himself to look at Everett cheekily. “He wouldn't have sent me here alone if he knew,” he pointed out flirtatiously. He would welcome Arthur barging inside right now.

Everett chuckled again and his touching got bolder. John wanted to move away but stayed in place and let the alpha move his hand down his arm and slip from there to his hip. “Rebellious little thing, ain’t you?” he aske huskily and suddenly tugged John closer to himself. The omega gasped and put his hands on the man’s chest to not fall onto him completely but at the same time not appear like the move was unwelcome to him. The alpha leaned down with his face, looking John deep into eyes, smirking. “I knew you were something the moment you bumped into me.”

“After that little accident?” He barely even knew what he was supposed to do then.

“Don’t act like it was an accident,” Everett purred and brought his face closer, brushing his nose over John’s cheek. The omega didn’t bother with faking his reaction because the man couldn’t see his face right now. He wanted to show the disgust for a while now and he did. It didn’t really help when he was feeling the man’s breath on his face. “You all always say that but I know the truth.”

“We all?” John asked, really confused.

He had to put an eager mask on his face again when Everett looked back at him. “Omegas,” he explained, amused by his innocent question. John squinted his eyes at him, he couldn’t stop himself but the alpha didn’t mind. “You always act so friendly to make us interested so you may remain innocent in the eyes of society. After all it wasn't your fault, it was the alpha who dragged you to their bed and such helpless creatures like you can’t really stop us, can you?”

Now John really wanted to stab the man for calling him helpless. Just to prove he was anything but that. But he couldn’t. Yet. So he played along.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mister,” he answered innocently, just like he was supposed to but with a hint of truth in it. Really, what the hell was this man talking about? 

Everett grinned at him and brought him closer. John almost jumped back when he felt the man’s cock against his pelvis. He was pretty sure his cunt shut itself just now, even if it wasn't possible.

“Don’t worry,” Everett whispered, his face so close John couldn’t look anywhere but him. “If anyone asks, I won’t tell you was the one who started it. I’ll tell you resisted me at first but gave up eventually. No omega can resist an alpha forever, you all just try to act like a Holly Mary when all you think about is a thick cock in your cunt.”

John was actually shocked the man could use such language but he was even more shocked when Everett pushed him towards the nearby couch and after forcing him to lay down, he hovered over John and kissed him while his hands wandered over John's chest, feeling it through the clothes.

John went stiff and weakly pushed at the man’s chest, trying to throw him off himself before he remembered he was supposed to reciprocate. But there was no way in hell he was going to kiss back and do something like that to Arthur, to their bond. The mark was pulsing now, burning. The bond knew it was a wrong alpha and tried to warn him, like he wasn’t aware already.

He dropped his hands and tried to relax to not appear too disgusted. He didn’t kiss back but that didn’t seem to bother Everett who kissed for both of them and tried to force his tongue inside John's mouth. John held his lips closed tight and gritted his teeth for the good measure.

John had an urge to spit after Everett let go of his mouth to start kissing his neck instead. “Don’t act shy now,” he said into John’s skin as he was leaving wet marks on his skin. John trembled with repulsion. “We’re alone, nobody will see how eager you are for me. Nobody but me will know what a little slut you really are.”

John clenched his fists tight in anger and grimaced at the sensation of the man licking the column of his neck. He squirmed uncomfortably under the alpha, wishing it was Arthur. The bond wanted it to, pulling him even harder towards Arthur right now while the mark was itching like crazy.

God, he hated it, hated the wrong smell, wrong body above him. And how dangerously close to the mating mark hidden under a ton of face powder Everett was getting. Next time Dutch would ask him to seduce someone, John would tell him to do it himself or better, to go fuck himself. He wasn't doing it again. Where the hell was Dutch anyway? If no one was going to come in the next few seconds, John was going to stab that sonofabitch and…

The sudden knock on the door made them both freeze and then John let out a breath of relief, careful to not let Everett feel it. The alpha growled displeased at the interruption and left John's neck alone to address whoever was on the other side of the door.

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” he shouted and turned briefly to John to look hungry at him.

John smiled back, hoping that the uncomfortable smile on his face was read as a shy one.

“Sorry to interrupt but a telegram just arrived,” the voice from the other side of the door said. Arthur’s voice. John sagged against the cushion of the couch. “It’s urgent.”

Everett sighed in annoyance. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back,” he said to John with a seducing smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” John replied. He smiled sweetly at the man but it turned into a smirk when Everett turned his back to him and went to open the door. You’re in for a surprise, asshole.

“What is so important, that it couldn’t-” Everett stopped after yanking the door open and suddenly a barrel of the gun was aimed at his face.

“Hi,” Arthur greeted with a smirk and pushed Everett further into the room, following him and closing the door with the lock.

With raised hands, Everett stepped back, eyeing the revolver in Arthur’s grip. “What do you want?”

“I suppose the same as any other outlaw.” Arthur shrugged. “Money. Heard you have a lot with yourself.”

Everett growled. “People like you disgust me,” he said with another snarl. “You come to innocent people and rob them from all they got.”

“I'm sure whatever you have in here isn’t all your fortune, you’ll be fine,” Arthur told him. “You have plenty enough to spare.”

“Dirty rat.”

“Hey, not dirty, I washed before I put this suit on myself.”

John fought the need to snort. Instead, he just laid comfortably on the couch and watched the situation ongoing. The bond was finally soothed and the mark started buzzing nicely.

Everett wasn't as amused as John. “No matter what you put on yourself you’ll always be a dirty scum.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You want money then get the job, you lazy cockroach. Not rob those who worked hard for what they got! And you’re doing it in front of an omega nonetheless!”

Arthur looked over Everett’s shoulder and smiled at John. “Hi, sweetheart.”

Everett immediately blocked Arthur’s gaze. “Don’t speak to him like you would speak to a whore!” he spat, offended. John wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of that. “Don’t even address him, he has nothing to do with…”

“What took you so long?” John interrupted him and got up from the couch. He almost laughed at the shock on Everett’s face when the alpha turned to look at him. “I thought he was some vampire, he was interested in my neck so hard.”

He rubbed at it, whipping away the powder and revealing his mating mark to the world like it should be.

Arthur growled shortly. “Sorry, I stumbled into a waiter on my way here. Had to lie why I’m in this part of the ship,” his mate explained himself before focusing on Everett again. “Now, about your wealth.”

Everett wasn't listening to him though, his eyes were on John but unlike earlier in the evening, when they held interest and lust, now they were only full of hate.

“You were in this from the very beginning,” he said with a realization.

John mockingly bowed. “Surprise,” he said with a grin. “It was very easy to trick you too, you know?”

Everett growled at him. “Should’ve known you were a liar. You were so eager to jump into my bed. Too eager. No omega who respect themselves would act like a common whore.”

The alpha yelled in pain when Arthur hit him with the handle of a revolver. Everett fell to the ground with a loud thump and covered the already bleeding wound with his hand while moaning in pain.

“Call him that again and I’ll cut your tongue,” Arthur warned him, his eyes glowing a little red. “That’s my mate you’re talking about.”

After another groan, Everett looked up at Arthur and then at John again. “I’ll call him for what he is,” he hissed with disgust. “And he’s a whore.”

If Arthur was going to follow with his threat, he wasn't fast enough. John got to the alpha on the ground and kicked him with as much force as he could muster. After listening to this fella for a while, it was satisfying to connect his feet with his abdomen and listen to his groan of pain instead as he curled in a fetal position, holding his assaulted stomach. Arthur watched it with a proud smirk.

“Now I’m a whore?” John asked, walking around Everett to stand closer to Arthur. “You didn’t seem to mind my eagerness just a minute ago,” he pointed out and spat next to the man.

“I don’t spread my legs in front of everyone,” the man wheezed. “Ain’t no shame for an alpha for taking an opportunity.”

John wanted to kick him again but Arthur beat him to it. Everett was clutching his kidney in pain when John’s alpha hoisted him up and put a barrel of the gun under his chin.

“Enough about you being a piece of shit,” he told him, pressing the barrel so hard it made Everett look at the ceiling. “Tell us the code to the safe. And where it is.”

“I bet it’s behind one of the paintings,” John noticed and started checking everywhere. It was always behind the painting.

“Go to hell, both of you!” Everett growled. “I’ll tell you nothing, you can’t force me to tell you anything.”

“You think I won’t kill you?” Arthur asked. John heard the hammer being pulled.

“You won’t kill me because you need the code,” Everett answered, a smile hearable in his voice. “And you won’t shoot on the ship full of people. You’ll both get killed.”

“You think I can kill you just with the gun?” Arthur asked, amused. John snorted, tossing another painting on the ground. Still no safe. “For forcing me to watch you talking sweetly to my mate I’ll gladly strangle you with my bare hands. So be careful what you chose. Is it really worth dying for part of your money?”

“It’s about standing up to people like you,” Everett stated with disgust.

“Well look at you, being brave and all.” Arthur chuckled. “We got a hero here, John.”

John looked back at his mate and Everett. “I wonder if he’ll still be so brave with his guts on the floor.” John pulled a knife from his pocket and walked towards the pair, watching as Arthur grabbed Everett by the neck and pressed the man’s back against his chest, forcing him to face John. “You’ve ever been stabbed, Mr. Everett?”

John stopped in front of the alpha and pressed the knife against his stomach. The man tried to move away but Arthur’s solid form and the gun pressed to his temple didn’t allow him much.

“It ain’t pretty,” John kept scaring him. “But if you get help fast you can survive. But I’m afraid we won’t be able to help you. We’ll be too busy getting into your safe.”

“And we can open it on our own,” Arthur informed him. “It will take time, just enough for you to bleed like a pig.”

Arthur hissed the last words, pleased when the man in his hold trembled in fear.

“So tell us what we want to know,” John added, lifting a knife to Everett’s face. “Where is the safe and what is the code? You tell us and the worse that will happen to you is getting knocked out. You want to keep it a secret, fine, take it to the grave. Being a hero without the audience is pointless anyway.”

Everett looked at him, still squirming in Arthur’s hold and trying to free himself but it was obvious he wasn’t going anywhere. And he was cracking, John could see it in his fear filled eyes.

“It’s in the bedroom,” he answered finally. “Behind the Da Vinci Painting. If you even know who it is.”

“Who do you think I am?” John huffed.

“It’s not time to impress folks with your knowledge about art, John,” Arthur reprimanded him. “Go check the painting.” John was already on his way to the bedroom, but he managed to hear Arthur speaking one more time. “We’ll wait here. Whisky? I see that you have a good brand here.”

“I hope you choke on it.”

“Well, that ain’t nice, mister.”

John smiled while entering the bedroom. He didn’t have a chance to see it earlier because Everett was too eager to get on him to suggest moving here, choosing the couch instead. The bed would certainly have been better, it was huge and looked very comfortable. Only John would prefer a different company than Everett.

He quickly spotted the only Da Vinci painting in the room and walked to it. Just like Everett said, there was a safe hidden behind. “I got it!” he shouted to the two. He heard shuffling and a few seconds later Everett and Arthur were standing in the door.

“What’s the magic numbers?” Arthur asked, pressing the barrel of his gun harder against the other man’s temple. It already left marks.

It was clear that Everett didn’t want to say it but with a gun to his head and a threat of being gutted, he didn’t have a choice. “15, 4, 28, 30, 10,” he listed the numbers quickly.

John remembered them on the first try and soon enough the safe was open, showing them all it had stored inside. Money, jewelry, bonds and something that looked like a very expensive bottle of wine. John pulled it out, used the knife to pull the cork and took a swig straight from the bottle, ignoring the horrified expression on Everett’s face.

“That’s-” he staggered. “That wine bottle is ten years old! It’s worth eighty dollars!”

“It tastes like five,” John said, not really happy with the flavor but after a second, he shrugged and took another sip.

Arthur watched him with amusement. “You done?”

John almost spilled some of the wine that was still in his mouth. “Oh, yeah,” he said embarrassed and put the bottle away to grab a suitcase from the top of the closet. He tossed away everything that was inside and started packing the content of the safe. “Now I’m done,” he announced proudly, showing the suitcase to Arthur.

The alpha smiled and moved Everett back to the main room. “Now,” he said while untangling a bowtie from around the man’s neck. “We wait,” he finished and holstered his weapon. Everett thought he had a chance then and tried to turn back, fight, but Arthur quickly cut it out by painfully twisting Everett’s hand behind his back and bringing him to his knees. “Stay,” Arthur growled at the man and grabbed the other hand as well, using a bowtie to secure both behind the man’s back. Tightly.

John watched with interest, he was always excited by Arthur’s display of dominance, especially against other alphas, showing him as superior to them. Before mating it was always only making him aroused, now on top of that he was also proud of having such a strong mate. A strong alpha meant protection and strong offspring, and the primal part of his brain was liking it very much. It didn’t hurt that Arthur was just very attractive when he was this confident. 

“Wait?” Everett struggled some more but when Arthur pushed him down onto the floor, forcing him to lay down where he could do nothing anymore with his hands tied up. “Wait for what? You have your money, just leave me alone now!”

John tutted at the man and walked by him. The alpha bared his teeth at him and growled, most likely still angry that he was tricked. John grinned back at him and ignored his growling. Arthur wasn’t so generous but it wasn’t only about a growl aimed at John that made the alpha kick Everett to shut him up, it was definitely jealousy still talking through his aggression.

“See mister,” he said to him more calmly. He was enjoying punishing Everett for touching his omega. John almost felt bad for him because it wasn’t his fault, he was tricked, he couldn’t have known the omega he was trying to take to bed was mated. Then again, the man most likely bedded mated or married omegas as well and called them sluts so he deserved it and any sympathy John felt for him was quickly gone. “We can’t let you go. If one of your guards will notice John walking around after they witnessed you taking him to your room, they’ll come look for you,” Arthur explained, walking towards the coach where John was already sitting and enjoying some more wine. He could already feel the familiar buzz of the alcohol after this and the champagne he drank while talking to Everett.

Everett seemed to realize that he was stuck here for now because he started trying to break the ties around his wrists, unsuccessfully. With a smirk, Arthur sat down next to John and watched the struggle with amusement. “So we stay here till the ferry gets back to the port,” he continued with his explanation and checked his pocket watch. “That would be two more hours so relax and enjoy yourself, we’ll be here for a while longer. And if anyone comes looking for you, you better keep your mouth shut about your unfortunate position because I won’t hesitate to gut you if you speak about what’s happening.”

John grinned when Everett visibly paled and toned down his struggles. Arthur was pleased with his reaction too and more relaxed now, he swayed his legs onto the couch. John did the same and made himself comfortable, their legs tangled together between them as they passed wine between each other.

“That’s why you’re still conscious and ungagged,” John added, moving his hands a little more than he would normally do in a conversation but that was because of the alcohol. “So you can get rid of your guards.”

Everett didn’t like that John was even speaking to him. “They won’t believe I’m taking this long,” he growled and tugged at the ties bounding his hands. He looked like a fish thrown onto the shore.

“Ouch. Is it that bad in this age?” Arthur mocked, taking all the pleasure that came with it. John enjoyed seeing him this happy after what he witnessed. “Kill me before forty,” he said to John and they both chuckled before the alpha continued, looking at Everett with contempt. “Or do you think the fun ends when you come after two minutes of sticking your dick in an omega?”

Watching Everett turning and twisting in anger after being insulted brought John insane amounts of satisfaction after the alpha was so confident the whole evening.

“Don’t teach me what to do with an omega, boy!” he boomed at Arthur who simply rolled his eyes at him and drank the very expensive wine like it was water. “I had more of them in my bed than you have years!”

Arthur snickered. “I’m sure they weren’t faking it,” he mocked the man further, passing the bottle back to John. “Everyone saw you walking to your room with this treasure.” John giggled, flattered when Arthur looked at him with admiration, clearly affected by the wine and the champagne if he was speaking so sweetly with an audience. “I’m sure it’ll be a long time before anyone checks on you.”

Everett huffed and tossed some more but they didn’t pay him any more attention. The man had no chance of escaping so they left him with his attempts and focused on themselves instead.

“You okay, John?” Arthur asked, watching him with concern.

John wasn’t really sure what he was asking about exactly but since he was fine physically, Arthur must’ve asked about how he felt after having to flirt with someone.

“I’m fine,” he assured and smiled to make his point clearer. “He didn’t do anything.”

He decided not to tell Arthur about the kiss, at least right now. Even if he didn’t kiss back, knowing that your mate was kissed wasn't something that was nice to know. Especially now, when the alpha that kissed John was still in the room. Arthur would no doubt kill him then. Angering the alpha now would be too risky.

Thankfully Everett didn’t say anything either and was still trying to break free. He wasn't going very far with it.

“I was very close to getting to him and breaking his neck in front of everyone,” Arthur admitted growling, finally being able to show his anger. He had to control himself among people but here he could let go.

John didn’t try to calm him, letting him release all the tension from himself. Some of it probably already left his body after he kicked Everett a little but the omega could still smell the anger on his mate.

“Trust me, I was close to killing him as well.”

“I don’t know, you seemed to have fun for a while,” Arthur noticed and growled again, this time out of jealousy.

“I was having fun with how easy this idiot was trusting me.” John turned to Everett and winked at him when the man growled at him. “What he was saying wasn't fun at all,” he assured his mate so Arthur wouldn’t think John enjoyed flirting altogether. “But even playing with him stopped being funny after a while when he got more interested.”

Another growl from Arthur, this time longer. The alpha looked at Everett who growled back like an idiot. He was tied and at Arthur's mercy, and he still tried to assert his dominance? 

“You fooled him flawlessly,” Arthur admitted. John was surprised he heard a hint of pride in his voice. “He was smitten from the start. I don’t know how you managed that while acting so sweetly. You like them sweet, mister?” he asked Everett, grinning when the alpha showed his annoyance again. “Easier to pressure them into what you want, huh?”

“Go to hell!” the man spat. “They all always want it.”

“They only want it when they want it, and I'm certain some of them didn’t want it with you,” Arthur replied and looked fondly at John. “This one didn’t,” he pointed out and grabbed John’s hand resting on the back of the couch. John smiled at him and entwined their fingers, enjoying the familiar weight of Arthur's palm in his. “This one is mine and mine alone,” he purred possessively.

Arthur never acted like that before, it was obvious he was this territorial only because of what happened, he had no reason for this otherwise. John liked this side of his alpha and gladly scooted closer to him, laying between his legs and not caring about Everett watching. He wasn’t ashamed of wanting to be close to his alpha who hugged him protectively.

It was nice to be safely in Arthur’s arms after spending some time with Everett who started giving him the creeps. The other man always meant safety for John but now it felt ten times stronger because of the bond. He purred happily, nuzzling closer to his alpha who purred right back.

“The only good thing about this cursed plan was seeing you in those,” Arthur said, pulling at the sleeve of John’s jacket. “You look breathtaking, sweetheart.”

Blushing, John smiled, happy that his alpha noticed and appreciated his new look. If he wasn't convinced to keep the outfit already, he would’ve decided now. “You ain’t so bad yourself, darling,” he said back, admiring how good the suit was lying on Arthur. Previously, when the alpha was standing, he looked even better.

To John's delight, Arthur blushed as well and nuzzled into his neck to hide his embarrassment. John grinned, giddy and happy, just enjoying the moment when they were suddenly interrupted by a knock. 

They stood up from the couch quickly and without bumping into each other or their legs getting tangled. Without asking, Arthur reached into John’s pocket and pulled his knife from there before walking quickly but quietly to Everett.

“Mr. Everett, is everything alright?” someone on the other side asked. It was probably one of the guards.

John moved away from the door, closer to the bedroom but didn’t enter through the open door.

“Tell him you’re fine,” Arthur whispered while pressing the blade against Everett’s neck. The muscles in his arm were tense, ready to make the whole limb move and slit Everett’s throat before he could ask for help.

“I'm fine, Greg, thank you. Just busy,” Everett replied just like Arthur wanted him too. The man trembled on the floor, pale and sweaty.

John went a little further into the bedroom and closed the door a bit before shouting sweetly. 

“Thomas! What’s taking so long?” he asked, smirking when he noticed the hate in the older man’s eyes. Arthur grinned and tugged at Everett’s hair. The man gulped against the blade.

“I'm coming, dear,” he played along, not having any other choice.

“Not tonight, you ain’t,” Arthur teased, enjoying how Everett gritted his teeth at that.

A snort was heard from behind the door. “Sorry for interrupting, sir,” the guard apologized with amusement. John left the bedroom and listened to him walking away. When they heard a faint sound of the door being closed at the end of the hallway, Arthur released Everett, chuckling at him.

“You should be an actor, you know?” he said and walked closer to John, giving him back his knife. “You were so convincing even the guard that knows you don’t last longer than two minutes bought it.”

John let out a huff of laughter and dragged Arthur back to the couch. “Leave the poor man alone, he’s old,” he said, knowing well that it was angering Everett even more. “We’ll see how you’ll handle things at his age.”

Arthur grinned at the challenge. “I know more tricks on how to satisfy an omega,” he bragged, giving Everett another jab. It didn’t really matter if they were right with their mocking but if the alpha’s reactions were telling something, there must’ve been some truth in it.

“I’ll make you two swing,” Everett threatened them. “Even before you put your feet back on land I’ll have someone chase you.”

“For insulting you?” John mocked. “You rich are so sensitive about yourself.”

“You robbed me!” That was too loud and John quickly reminded Everett to be quiet by showing him his knife. “You think I'm bothered by what two dirty outlaws think of me?”

“We robbed you a while ago but you’re still red with anger,” Arthur pointed out with a smirk. “You’re very affected by it, mister.”

“Don’t act shy now,” John repeated Everett’s words from earlier. The alpha growled at him and Arthur growled in a warning right back but much louder. “Nobody but us will know what a frustrated little alpha you really are.”

John watched smugly as the man tossed on the floor, furious. He looked so helpless and he loved it. Such a confident man who thought he could have everything. Putting rich in their place was always so satisfying.

That seemed to shut Everett up and Arthur and John could follow with their conversation. And continue their drinking. It would be a shame to leave a half full bottle of wine behind.

“Where were you anyway?” John asked, once again resting comfortably against Arthur. This was much better than lying under Everett. The familiar smell and body under him made him purr again. “I didn’t see you anywhere.”

“Upstairs,” Arthur answered, gently rubbing John’s forearms with his palms. “I then got down to keep an eye on Mr. Everett here.”

Surprisingly, the man didn’t react, just stared at the wall. John stretched his neck to check if he was doing something with the ties but he wasn’t so he brought his attention back to Arthur.

“You weren't supposed to be close to me,” he reminded him. “Not that I ain’t grateful. It was good to see you.”

“I couldn’t stand just watching,” Arthur admitted with yet another growl and took a drink. “I needed to know what you were talking about. I ain’t sure what was worse.”

From his position, John looked up at his alpha and reached a hand towards his face, gently stroking his cheek. He looked so strange without a usual stubble. Arthur only started to grow his beard a year ago but John was already so used to it, especially during kissing that it was weird not to feel anything under his fingers now like when the alpha was in his early twenties and they just met.

“I'm sorry you had to witness it,” he said with guilt. Arthur grabbed his hand and looked down at him before bringing John's palm to his lips and kissing it. John smiled, knowing Arthur didn’t blame him for anything. But he still felt bad for the alpha. “You should’ve stayed at home. You would’ve been worrying but it surely couldn’t be worse than listening to what I had to say or hear from him.”

Even if his part of the conversation was silly and fake as can be, it was still flirting, Arthur still got jealous when he didn’t have to. That feeling could’ve been smaller if he hadn’t seen or heard what he hated so much. But John understood why Arthur decided to be there. He was glad for it too. Not that he didn’t like spending time with Hosea or Dutch but it was nicer when he could cuddle with his alpha while waiting for the ferry to turn back and get them on land.

“I would want you to tell me what happened anyway.” John felt guilty again, this time for keeping the kiss from Arthur. Later. The alpha was still on edge and they couldn’t kill Everett, at least not yet. Arthur returned his mate’s previous gesture and stroked John’s cheek now, smiling when it made the omega purr again. “Besides, I would miss kicking that maggot in the stomach.”

John laughed. “True,” he agreed and took the offered bottle of wine from the alpha. “It was nice to see you beat him.”

It probably shouldn’t bring him that much pleasure considering that Everett didn’t really hurt him or wasn't planning to but he was an outlaw, if he didn’t enjoy hurting people at least a little, he would’ve been terrible at his job. It was some rich alpha anyway, not a starving beggar on the street.

They continued talking and finished the wine bottle while doing so. It now laid empty on the floor, far from Everett so he wouldn’t think about using it as a weapon. More than just buzzed a little, John and Arthur stayed on the couch. John was content with just resting and waiting for the chance to get out from here finally and head to the hotel just like they planned.

Arthur meanwhile seemed to already be in that hotel, at least with his mind, because his innocent rubbing stopped being that just before they finished the bottle. The alpha’s hands became wandering farther away, to regions on John’s body that never failed to make him all warmed up and make his cunt to start leaking in preparation.

John didn’t mind, he purred with pleasure when Arthur’s hand slid to his thighs and spread them gently but not obscenely. He teased the warm skin through the material of John’s pants while at the same time he nuzzled into his omega’s neck, nipping gently at the mating mark and causing it to get redder, standing out more on John’s neck.

It was getting really hot really fast and John liked where it all was progressing. Arthur's attention was very welcome even if the alpha was mostly doing all of this to show Everett what he never had a chance to have and rub it into the other alpha’s face.

John raised his hand and grabbed Arthur by the hair on the back of his head, bringing him closer to his neck when some shouting interrupted them. They both turned one of their ears towards the sound, realizing people were cheering and toasting. 

Arthur grinned at Everett. “I think you missed the big toast, birthday boy.” The alpha just couldn’t let another chance to mock the man pass by. John enjoyed the show, his hand still in Arthur's hair, threading his fingers through it slowly and loving how soft it was. “I’m sure they don’t feel bad for you now. Except some two fellas I heard wished you getting a heart attack while fucking your newest catch.”

With another grin, Arthur nudged John's head up and bent down to kiss him fully on the lips. John sighed into it and changed his soft touch on Arthur's hair into strong grip, tugging at the strands in his fist. The alpha growled in response and moved away with his lips, licking them before diving for another passionate kiss.

John was a bit self-aware because of Everett’s presence, they never kissed with someone watching before, not like this at least because everyone in the camp already witnessed them exchanging short pecks on the lips or cheeks but this? This kind of passion was private but now they were showing it because Arthur felt the need to mark his territory in front of another alpha.

It was embarrassing but so arousing as well. The fact that they were watched stirred something in John and made him burn from inside with desire. Not breaking the kiss, he shifted so he could sit in Arthur’s lap to better return the kiss and wrap his arms around his alpha’s neck while Arthur wrapped his around John’s waist.

John moaned into the other man’s mouth when he felt Arthur's hands grabbing his ass and gridding him closer, just like in the camp three days ago. Kissing Arthur soundly, he rubbed against him, starting a steady rhythm that he was hoping would lead them to somewhere. Maybe to the bedroom, he would really like to use that comfortable looking bed. But they would have to gag Everett and punch him unconscious, they wouldn’t risk leaving him like he was now.

He didn’t have a chance to really think about it because he felt Arthur’s hard cock when he pushed his hips against him again.

And then Everett opened his stupid mouth. 

“Are you sure you want to touch what I’ve touched?” the alpha asked, addressing Arthur. The alpha broke the kiss and looked at Everett not answering, not making any sound. Only his body reacted, getting tense just as a strong smell of anger poured out of him. John turned to look at the other man as well and saw the smug grin on his lips. What was he so smug about? That he was about to die? He didn’t know anyone could be that stupid but then that idiot spoke again. “Kiss the lips I’ve kissed?”

So much for not telling Arthur yet, John thought angrily.

He didn’t feel bad for Everett before, not really but now he cringed and stared at the man with pity. “You shouldn’t have said that,” he informed the man just before Arthur let out a rumbling growl and his eyes glowed ruby red.

John was confused for a moment when he suddenly changed the position. Arthur tossed him on the couch before he stood up and still growling marched towards Everett who didn’t stop grinning. John quickly jumped from the couch and ran after Arthur, miraculously getting to him just before he could put his hands on Everett and kill the man in some gruesome way that would make even Colm horrified.

“Arthur! Arthur!” Almost tripping on Everett, he got between his mate and another alpha, pressing against Arthur’s chest to stop him from moving further. “Calm yourself, you’ll cause a commotion, someone will hear.” If they didn’t hear the growl already. John knew that calming down in such situation was easier said than done, he had no idea if he would calm down in a similar condition but it wasn't about refusing Arthur to feel anger right now, it was about making sure they were going to get out of there alive and they couldn’t do that if someone would catch them.

Thankfully just that was enough to stop Arthur from murdering Everett on the spot. For now. The alpha fumed with anger and still looked at the other alpha on the floor. John was sure he was the only thing stopping Arthur from killing the other man. Everett was lucky.

“And you,” he said, turning to the alpha on the floor. “What is wrong with you? He has free hands. And a gun! And he really wants to kill you!”

Arthur would probably do that with just his teeth, just because he was in a state that was causing him to act more like an animal than an actual human. John always thought that happened to alphas only when their mate or a child was threatened, not because of jealousy but apparently with such a fresh bond it didn’t really matter what pissed off the alpha, he still wanted blood.

Everett snickered, he had no self-preservation. What he wanted to accomplish with it? Because if it was angering Arthur, he did a very good job. “It’s not my fault his omega is whoring himself.”

Arthur growled and tried to get to him again. John stopped him one more time but he knew he needed something better than the strength of his own muscles that didn’t have a chance against furious, full grown alpha. If Arthur wanted, he could push him to the side and jump with teeth at Everett’s throat, and John wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it. Not while he still wasn't fully grown himself.

So he did the next best thing. He pushed Arthur back towards the coach. Thankfully the alpha wasn't completely gone and cooperated, even if his eyes were still on Everett and no doubt on his stupid grin. Maybe John should’ve let Arthur kill him if the man wanted to die so badly. There was no other explanation why he provoked an alpha that was already on edge and jealous like hell.

John managed to sat Arthur down and not wasting any time, he climbed onto his lap and kissed him, forcing the alpha’s head to the side so he would stop looking at Everett. It worked even without it because Arthur closed his eyes the moment their lips met and then he kissed back with a growl. John whimpered to appeal to his alpha nature, coax him to turn his anger into the care for his omega. It always worked when he was younger and Arthur protected him. Whenever John got in trouble and Arthur had to pull him out of them, he was always furious, sometimes at John, mostly at those who wanted to hurt him. But no matter how angry he was, a whimper or two and showing distress was enough to make the alpha protective enough to soothe his anger.

It worked like a charm this time as well. Arthur didn’t stop growling but it got quieter. He was still territorial, still angry but he wasn’t in a killing spree anymore and by the time John would be done with him, the alpha would be purring like a kitten.

He started by placing his hand on Arthur’s mating mark, rubbing it gently with his fingers and making the alpha under him shudder. John purred, pleased by the reaction and continued both kissing and touching the mark.

The tension left Arthur's body slowly, replaced with desire. The alpha wrapped his arms around John again with the intent to get back to what Everett so rudely interrupted. John gladly complied and resumed the motion of his hips, rutting against Arthur and his cock that got even harder in his anger.

John moaned feeling that wonderful hardness. He wished he could have it in his mouth or buried deep inside him but while he was willing to perform some rutting with Everett watching, he wasn't going to have sex like that, show any part of their naked flesh to that man.

Arthur didn’t seem eager to get naked either, he once again grabbed John by his ass cheeks and pushed him closer against himself, helping with the trusting. John set up the fast rhythm and while panting in each other’s mouth, they rutted like a pair of animals, not caring about the audience. John was sure Arthur was even happy with it and he didn’t complain either. He liked that someone was watching, seeing how they desired each other to the point that they didn’t even bother to take their clothes off.

What made it better was that it was Everett, someone who thought he could have John so willing but now he had to watch another alpha enjoying the omega he thought was his for the night. John was never his, he was Arthur’s and the alpha was showing it right now, kissing and pushing against John with such urgency it was making John tremble.

The pleasure was building inside of him, growing bigger and bigger, faster than he thought would be possible in those circumstances. He was still dressed for god’s sake, he was barely rubbing against anything, but the whole situation, Arthur’s primal anger and the desperation of both of them was enough to stimulate him even with only the barest touch.

With their lips moving hungry together, John increased his speed, rutting against Arthur’s hardness, feeling even through both of their pants how it was pulsing with a close release. John could feel the same pressure between his legs, how he got wetter just by desperately moving above his mate, because of his hands on his ass.

John grasped Arthur’s hair tight with his hands as he felt the orgasm building between his legs before it was released through his whole body and he came with a quiet whimper. His hips stilled and he arched his whole body, pressing it against his alpha, aching for the close connection while the pleasure consumed him.

Arthur purred feeling him come. The strong smell of slick in the air and few more thrusts were enough to make the alpha come as well, his moan mixed with a possessive growl. John relaxed against him, feeling a little boneless. He didn’t expect such intense orgasm in circumstances like that, he never knew he would be so aroused by having someone watching them, yet here they were, with their pants wet because they both came in them like damn teenagers. 

John was justified, he was still pretty young but he was sure Arthur was long past that moment of his life when he was able to do that, when he wanted to do that. But the jealousy and possessiveness made him crazy with desire. At least it calmed him down for good. Arthur rested his chin on his shoulder and started purring softly and, if John was correct, even smugly.

Curious, he moved away a little and yes, that was definitely a smug smirk on Arthur's face. And he was smiling at Everett. The other alpha was staring back, embarrassed, angry and envious.

Despite his own embarrassment, John smirked as well and turned to sit with his back to Arthur's chest, the alpha’s hands holding him possessively around the chest he slowly stroked. John pressed their cheeks together and purred, marking his territory too.

“Maybe you touched and kissed him,” Arthur spoke up, his voice a little hoarse from all the growling. “But you could’ve never had him like I have him. And he never desired you like he desires me.”

Everett growled and with the little possibility to move he had, he turned his back to them, ashamed of how he let himself be tricked and he never suspected anything. 

John chuckled and kissed Arthur chastely. “You done?” he asked, returning to his previous position.

The alpha smiled at him and purred again. “With you? Never,” he replied, making John’s heart flutter. “But I’m done with him.”

“Unforgettable birthday,” John joked, checking if Everett reacted. He didn’t. “You definitely showed him he never had a chance.”

“I didn’t want him to have any doubts. He clearly had some faith just because he was played like a fool.”

John smiled and kissed his mate again, gently cupping his face with his palms. “And it was just that,” he assured his mate. “An act.”

Arthur purred in answer and deepened the kiss.

They just got back to talking after, staying close all the time, needing to feel each other’s body. When it was time to leave the ferry before the guards would come to check on Everett again, Arthur hoisted the man up and smiling he placed him in front of himself.

“I wanted to do this all night,” he said with excitement and punched Everett right in the face.

The other alpha dropped to the ground already unconscious and right in front of John’s feet who watched with satisfaction. Arthur shook his fist a little but looked proudly at the bleeding nose he gave the alpha with his punch. It looked like all the tension left Arthur with this punch. “Come on,” he said with a grin to John and grabbed the suitcase. “Let’s leave this place.”

Discreetly, they left the room and walked quickly through the hallway. When they reached the main room, they parted and easily blended with the crowd, all the time moving towards the exit. The ferry was in the port already but none of the guests were in a hurry to leave.

There were no guards to stop them and it wasn't coincident. When they met again after leaving the main room, they stumbled upon Dutch and Hosea. The two alphas were just hiding the bodies of the guards into one of the rooms.

“Hello, boys,” Dutch said cheerfully despite hiding a dead body. “Everything went alright?”

Arthur showed him the suitcase and they both smiled proudly. “The job went almost well,” John answered.

“Almost?” Hosea worried. “Something happened?”

“Everett got on our nerves,” Arthur explained, the anger at the other alpha still in him. John grabbed his wrist gently to ground him down.

“Hope you didn’t kill him because that would get us in bigger trouble than killing them guards,” Hosea reminded Arthur.

“Almost,” he admitted.

“Never again, Dutch,” John added. “It’s not fair to Arthur and I didn’t like it either.”

“You seemed to be having fun,” Dutch noticed, watching him carefully.

“Yeah, it was fun before it got serious.” John shuddered, remembering how Everett touched him. “I don’t want to do anything like that ever again. And Arthur being my mate has nothing to do with this, it was just disgusting and creepy, I don’t want to be touched like that by anyone. And Arthur feeling jealous wasn't right either. He shouldn’t have been put in a situation like that.”

Hosea and Dutch shared a look. John was ready to argue some more because he expected Dutch to protest that they were still biased because of the bond and otherwise John would have nothing against flirting with an alpha if he wasn't mated.

To John and Arthur's surprise, he didn’t do so.

“You are right, I think we went too far with this one,” Dutch admitted, guilty. “I’m sorry boys, I really thought it wasn't a big deal. That it would be just a trick.”

“It was on my part but Everett was very much interested,” John pointed out and growled. “He kissed me, for god’s sake, it wasn't supposed to go this far but he wanted me so much after we got to his room he barely waited before Arthur could interrupt.”

Hosea and Dutch looked horrified because of that. Next to him, Arthur growled in anger again.

“You have no idea how horrible it was to look at it Dutch,” he said to their leader. “To listen to it and not being able to intervene like usual when alphas bother John at the saloon. That jealousy I can handle but that was different. I never saw Everett kissing him yet it was still awful to think about it. To hear about it from that bastard’s mouth.”

“I know, son,” Dutch said with sorrow. “I’m sorry. To both of you. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Just don’t make us go through this again,” Arthur asked. “Either by sending John to seduce an alpha or me to seduce an omega. No more.”

“Of course, I promise.” Hosea nodded to that, showing that he would remind Dutch his promise if he would ever forget. John breathed out with relief. He didn’t know how to express how glad for Dutch’s words. That was one of the worst experiences of his life and he was sure Arthur would agree with him on that one. It was good that Dutch promised to never ask something like that of them ever again and wasn't using their bond to make them feel guilty right now.

“Now let’s get out of here and get back to camp. We need to pack and move tomorrow, I don’t want to risk Everett looking for us, he’d seen your faces.”

“You two go, John and I are going to spend the rest of the night at the hotel,” Arthur informed both alphas and gave Hosea the suitcase with everything they got. Both men gave them a knowing look, John blushed but didn’t turn his eyes away. “We’ll join you at the camp in the morning.”

“No, just meet us on the road leading south where the railroad splits, it should be a safe enough distance from the city,” Dutch told him and searched his pockets. “Either you meet us there or we meet you there. Here.” The older man handed them a ten dollar bill.

“What’s it for?” John asked.

“Consider it an apology gift for putting you through tonight,” Dutch said with a guilty smile. “Hotel and everything else is on my treat.”

“Is it yours or one of the guests?” Arthur asked with a smirk, pocketing the money.

“Who do you think I am?” Dutch asked, offended. “Of course it’s mine, I wouldn’t steal merely ten dollars from the rich when their pockets are full with hundreds!”

The rest of them chuckled. Dutch Van der Linde as always was aiming high.

“See you tomorrow,” John told them and eagerly dragged Arthur after himself. He needed a bath and to spend more time with his alpha.

“Have fun, boys,” Hosea said back, smiling.

They got to the hotel, ordered a bath with a lot of foam and nice smelling essential oils. John bathed just before the party but he gladly washed again to get rid of the phantom touch of Everett he still felt on his neck and chest. Arthur was with him, there was no need for two baths when they easily fit in one tub and could wash one another to help even further erase that horrible night from their memories.

After that they finally retreated to they rented room and spent the rest of the night touching, marking, groping and fucking till they both were too exhausted to move. And so they lay on the only dry patch of bed and rested. John was on his back threading fingers through Arthur’s hair who laid curled over him, his face hidden in his omega’s chest – protecting but also seeking comfort at the same time. His breathing was calm and steady, John could feel it’s warmth on his cooling skin. The alpha was purring, content but there was some tension in his body that John was aware of but didn’t comment on, allowing his mate to speak on his own terms. He just kept playing with his alpha’s hair, arm wrapped protectively around him.

The purr stopped suddenly. “Why didn't you tell me Everett kissed you?” Arthur mumbled into his chest eventually and nuzzled closer right after. John used both of his hands to hug him, placing a kiss on top of the alpha’s head.

“I wanted to avoid bloodshed,” John explained softly. “Which almost happened. I was going to tell you, just later.” Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he should’ve told Arthur right away. There was a chance that alpha’s would’ve killed Everett but at least he wouldn’t feel like John hid something from him. Like he had to hide something from him. He kissed his mate’s head again. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that. From him.”

That was probably as bad as the kiss itself. Everett smug expression as he said that was still making John angry.

Arthur raised his hand and placed it on John’s side, above his ribs, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. His grip was a little tight but not painful so John didn’t protest.

“I’m sorry you even had to be kissed,” Arthur replied. John smiled fondly at him. As always altruistic. “I should’ve come faster. Or not allow Dutch to put you in that situation in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault.” John wanted Arthur to know that. He probably overdone it with the flirting, making Everett too interested too fast. They couldn’t even blame the man, he was led to believe John wanted it. Could they blame just Dutch since it was his plan? Was there even any sense to look for someone to blame? It was over and would never happen again, that’s what mattered.

Arthur hummed in response. “I know the bastard only did it to make me angry. Which he succeeded,” he added bitterly. John smiled at that. “Maybe he just hoped he would survive me beating him to a pulp long enough for the guards to hear and come rescue him. I don’t know and I don’t care.”

“If it’s any consolation, he didn’t go very far with that kiss,” John spoke to him softly. “I gritted my teeth and never kissed back, wanting it to be over as quickly as possible. I was ready to stab Everett if it was to go longer than till the moment you interrupted. It didn’t mean anything to me, it was uncomfortable and repulsing. It was nothing like kissing you.”

Arthur hugged him tighter, practically clinging to him. “I know it was fake, that you didn’t like it. I trust you.” There was a ‘but’ hanging somewhere there. And just like John predicted, it appeared soon enough. “But I can’t help but have this irrational fear that you realized now you could do better.” John held the trembling body in his arms tighter. He should’ve never agreed to do this job. He didn’t realize they would be both affected by it so much. “I just don’t want you to leave,” Arthur whispered. He was so confident about their bond in front of Everett but now his voice was small and insecure.

“Oh sweetheart, there is no one better,” John assured. He turned to his side and hugged his mate properly, allowing him to nuzzle at his neck now where he was even more surrounded by a familiar scent and where his mark resided. Arthur clutched to him harder. “The day I leave will be the day I die,” John promised him, putting his nose in the soft, dirty blond hair, soothing his own nerves with a scent of his alpha. His hand was rubbing softly at Arthur’s back, helping the tense muscles relax.

“I ain’t leaving. Not now, not ever,” he swore again with even more urgency. One night wasn’t enough to deal with Arthur’s insecurity but that was the most John could do right now. “I ain’t like her,” he added quieter, trying to keep anger out of his voice to not hurt Arthur further.

Thankfully Arthur only sighed, relaxing against him and starting purring again. John didn’t stop holding him tight and safe in his embrace that he hoped was comforting to the alpha and protecting him from any pessimistic thoughts roaming inside his head. “I love you,” he whispered into Arthur's hair, putting as much tenderness and said love in his voice as possible so there could be no doubt left how much he loved his alpha.

“I love you too,” Artur replied, his breathing getting steadily slower and the happy purr stopping, telling John the other man was asleep. 

Smiling at the sleeping alpha in his arms, John pulled a cover over both of them and allowed himself to go to sleep as well, knowing that Arthur fell asleep feeling safe and loved, just like he should every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur will punch him so hard, I'm gonna enjoy describing this.


End file.
